The present invention relates to a tool holder, and more particularly to a tool holder for use in holding a cutting tool in a machine for cutting metal such as a vertical lathe.
When operating a machine tool, it is often necessary to replace the cutting tool with a different tool. This may be necessary because the tool has become dull through use or because a cutting tool having a different shape is desired. Efficient operation of the machine tool requires that the tools be quickly and easily replaced. In addition, efficient machine tool operation requires that a tool be firmly locked in place during cutting operations.
Machine tools with turrets having a plurality of cutting tools have been developed to reduce the amount of tool changing time. There are many known devices for locking tools in sockets in the turrets. Some of these involve the use of a so-called locking taper. Others use a pawl to grip the tool. Some of these devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 300,272; 1,784,911; 2,500,420 and 2,816,770. While each of these devices has been more or less effective, it is believed that the present invention represents a substantial improvement in terms of ease and speed of operation and tool holding capability.